


Roundabout Way

by Firebull



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breeding, Come Inflation, Coming Untouched, Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, Manipulative Peter, Manipulative Stiles, Masturbation, Self-Lubrication, Steter Week 2017, Stiles Stilinski Gets Bitten Instead of Scott McCall, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Sex, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, season 1 rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 22:33:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12874452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebull/pseuds/Firebull
Summary: That night, Stiles is all alone in the woods and a certain alpha werewolf takes full advantage. But Stiles isn't helpless and he'll make the most of his new position as alpha mate, even if it means he has to get fucked regulary.[Steter Week Day 1 + 3]





	Roundabout Way

Stiles cursed as he tripped over a root and nearly brained himself on a tree. He wished Scott was here, but alas he wanted a good night's sleep. He didn't get how the guy that was constantly complaining about nothing ever happening choose to do nothing once something big finally happened.

Then again, Scott had that sad face on that he only got when his mom hinted that Scott should give up something (usually sports) because of his asthma. So maybe it was better this way. A sad Scott was a Scott that would just faceplant into anything that looked even remotely soft and the forest floor was covered in a soft looking layer of leaves.

Stiles wandered through the forest for a long time, both wanting to turn around because he was getting tired, but not wanting to have spend all this time there just to come out empty handed.

He barely entered a clearing on top of a small hill when he heard dull thumping. A sound he only heard in movies before. Normally used to indicate the presence of a big monster. Or, as it turns out, a herd of deer. A very spooked herd of deer that ran through the forest and trampled everything in their path away from whatever they're running from.

He quickly pushed himself against the nearest tree and tried to make himself fuse with it as much as humanly possible in order to take up as little space as possible. He was good at that. A little too good most of the time, but now that would actually be good thing. Lastly, he turned off the flashlight to not spook the deer any more then they already were.

The passing of the deer didn't even take a minute, but it felt like forever. Once he was sure the last had passed him, he let go of the tree and walked more into the clearing. He let out a sound of discomfort when he moved his hands from the tight grip, but he didn't want to stay here, not when whatever spooked the deer so much might be right behind them.

Stiles tried to turn on his flashlight again, but it stayed dark. To add insult to injury, clouds covered the moon taking the last bit of vision with them. He cursed at the clouds as he fumbled with the flashlight a bit more before he gave up and grapped his phone. He turned on the flashlight-app just to see the illuminated face of a corpse. 

A (very manly) scream echoed through the clearing followed by heavy breathing as he hugged both the flashlight and his phone close to his chest. He robbed away from the body as fast as he could before he finally got his legs to work.

Not that they would help him much as he saw two shining red eyes watch him from the treeline on the other side. He knew that he shouldn't run from a predator, but then again people always said he was like a deer. He sprinted back the way he came as fast as he could, the beast not far behind him.

Stiles wished that running from a predator would cause his heartbeat to become loud enough so that he didn't have to hear the low growl that vibrated through his body, the puffs of breath that sounded as if they were right next to his ear, the thump of it's four paws (they were paws right?) hitting the ground behind him.

He wouldn't have been able to run forever, but he might have been able to run a little longer if he didn't step on a pile of leaves that slid out from underneath his feet and caused him to roll down the hill into a small pit. Leaves were dicks.

A small grunt was heard when Stiles reached the bottom and a small moan of pain joined it when he got up on all four, which was when he felt breath on the back of his neck causing his hair to stand up and him to freeze.

This was it. There was no way out of this situation. He was going to get eaten in the woods while his dad was around here somewhere looking for a very much human murderer.

The heat above his back was getting closer, warmer. Stiles could feel the beast lean on him. Could feel it bury its nose in his neck. Could feel it take a deep breath as if it could sniff out his whole being, his whole lifestory, through the action. Could feel it give his neck a few licks.

Stiles shuddered underneath it, made himself ready for his inevitable demise. The next touch wasn't a bite however, instead it pushed up both his jacked and his shirt which renewed his flight instinct.

“Hey!,” screamed Stiles a he tried to crawl away from it's touch, but it only got him a growl in return as well as being caged in by the beasts legs. He looked down at the paws that were moving his clothes just that they weren't really paws, but gigantic, clawed hands? What?

A chest pressed against his back (and it was clearly a chest - he saw those nearly everyday in the locker room) as the beast-man licked behind his ear. Stiles tried to swat the thing's head away. It worked. Or it did, for a few seconds.

He let out a scream of anguish as he felt the beast's teeth cut through the layers of fabric over his right wrist and deep into his flesh. It forced his injured arm on the ground, causing Stiles upper body to follow it. It rumbled as it shifted it's lower body slightly causing something hard and wet to poke at Stiles' lower back.

Oh, god. This couldn't be real. He did not have a gigantic man-beast on his back rubbing one off using him. He did not.

Only, the things dick left behind trails of pre-cum on his back and made it easier to move. The friction of its' cock being rubbed between Stiles' back and its' stomach seemed to be enough for it when coupled with whatever pleasure it got out of his scent and the bite.

The thing let out a loud, vibrating howl as it spilled its' seed all over his back. There was not a single exposed inch that wasn't covered by the white substance and even then Stiles could feel it slowly sliding down his sides.

It howled...so it was some kind of wolf..-man? Man-wolf? Werewolf? Oh, fuck. Those were real? And he got bitten by one!

Ignoring Stiles' panic the...werewolf licked his neck once more and left him on the ground, thoroughly marked and claimed.

Stiles waited to see if the beast would return. When a few minutes passed without anything moving in the forest he slowly got to his feet. He grimaced at the feeling of the beast's seed sliding down his back and into his pants. He picked up his phone with his good hand and left as fast as he dared.

-:-

When Stiles finally got home he was relieved to find that his dad was still out. Or as relieved as he could feel knowing that somewhere out there a werewolf was running around killing people. But his dad was probably more prepared for a werewolf than to see his son come home with a bloody wrist and his back covered in come.

Stiles was happy that he didn't do the laundry yet, but first he had to get out of his soiled clothes. The jacket was the easiest. Sure it needed a wash and would have permanent holes in the right sleeve, but it was manageable. His pants and boxers would only need a wash, but his shirt...

Stiles clenched his teeth as he slowly pried the shirt off where it stuck to his back via dried come. Every so often he had to take small breathers before continuing. If it was this bad at his back, he didn't want to know how much his wrist would hurt.

A few painfilled minutes later, he only needed to free his wrist. He opted out of the painfuller methods of untangling himself and instead choose the scissors. Once free he put the shirt into a plastic bag to throw it into the garbage later. It wouldn't be the first time he threw a come covered shirt away like that, but it would be the first time that the come wasn't his.

He carefully stepped into the shower and turned the water as hot as it would go. He took care of the come first. It was something he knew how to deal with. If he was rougher with his skin then usual, made it red and at some places bleed, no one but him would know.

Stiles only got careful when approaching his right wrist. He cleaned the wound and discovered that while it didn't bleed anymore it healed into an ugly scar of the werewolf's teeth.

When he carefully put pressure on it a shook ran through his body. He blinked a few times to clear his vision. Stiles was surprised to find himself on the floor of the shower. With trembling fingers he shut the water off and carefully stepped out of the shower.

He slowly dried himself off, unwilling to go through that again. For those few seconds he felt so angry, rage burning through his whole body slightly soothed by the frail feeling of companionship. A chill ran down his spine and he fumbled to put his clothes on, before walking into his room and closing the door behind him.

Stiles sat down on his bad and stared into space.

Where to go from here? What to do? How could he control himself?

His gaze drifted to his laptop. It wasn't like he could sleep like this anyway so he might as well see what he could find in the mess that was the internet. Stiles spend the whole night trying to separate the truth from fiction. 

After a while he stumbled over an online community specialized on dealing with supernatural creatures under the banner of being a WoW-forum. While any other WoW-player would think the added information to be a clan thing, Stiles saw how it matched up with what he knew about the wolf that bit him. Especially the info about the symbol of the spiral that was found a while ago.

So he was bitten by a revenge crazy rage filled alpha. Great.

-:-

Friday came sooner than Stiles wanted it too, but he might as well get his first full moon out of the way. His dad would be out all night watching for teens trying to slip into clubs or getting drunk at some party. Stiles wished that he could have gone to Lydia's party, but him staying at home was better for all of them. He send Scott a quick good luck text before putting his phone away and waiting for nightfall.

From what he read he would feel a burning hunger, the urge to hunt, to kill, but Stiles felt nothing like that. Well, he did feel a burning hunger, but not for blood.

A low moan escaped Stiles' mouth as he felt heat flow through his body. He never felt anything like this before. He tore his clothes off, too impatient to care.

Stiles was hyper-aware of how his hands slid down his chest to play with his nipples, every twist sending sparks of pleasure through his body. One of his hands slid down further, over his abdomen, through his treasure trail and finally warped around his dick.

He moaned as he touched his cock just the way he liked it. After a few pumps of his hand he had to notice however, that while it still bought him pleasure, it wasn't nearly as good as the pleasure he got from his otherwise hyper-sensitive body.

Stiles twisted one of his hardened nipples when he smelled it: a sweet scent that he never smelled before. He felt something drip down his thighs and let go of his cock to catch the drops of clear liquid.

He followed the trail to his hole which was surprisingly wet. This wasn't normal. He slowly inched a single finger in and shuddered at the pleasure it brought him. It may not be normal, but it felt so good.

Stiles stretched himself open on his fingers, always trying to go just a little bit further, to get in just a little bit more, adding a finger whenever he felt he was stretched enough. Soon enough he had four, slicked up fingers thrusting in and out of himself.

The hand playing with his nipples warped around his dick and pumped it a couple of times before he came. His slick soaking his fingers and the covers bellow him while his cock spurted semen all over his chest.

Once he came down from his high, he knew he would have to do more research, but only after he came again once or twice. 

-:-

Stiles rubbed his eyes hoping that the words in front of him changed magically, but no such luck. He wished that all of the evidence didn't point to him being exactly the type of werewolf that was described there: an alpha's mate. A breeder. The carrier of the alpha's cubs.

He lived to be soaked in his alpha's cum. Stiles shuddered at the though of carrying the children of a revenge crazy alpha. Apparently knotting the alpha-mate is extremely calming for both the alpha and the mate, but that could just be bullshit written by some alpha wanting to get his dick wet.

On the other hand, he had a revenge crazy alpha for a mate that could and probably would kill half of the town's population if nothing is done.

Stiles is the only one in any position to stop the situation from escalating, he could at least try.

-:-

He got his chance a few days later.

When Stiles woke up he found himself in the woods behind his house, not too far away, but not too close either. Through the trees he could make out the form of his alpha, his mate. Stiles could feel his power, could feel the urge to submit.

So he did.

He ducked his head and offered his neck. He felt his alpha's satisfaction at the gesture through their steadily strengthening bond. When the alpha came closer, Stiles assumed the position it forced him into that first night.

The answering purr send vibrations through his body which answered by starting to produce slick. The alpha got behind him and ripped his sleep pants off in order to directly push its' nose into his hole. After a satisfied huff it started licking at it. Stiles let out a moan as his body responded by producing even more slick.

The alpha growled proudly at having such an effect on its mate and started licking inside. The rough texture of the tongue giving him pleasure like he never dared to imagine.

It continued to give him this pleasure-torture until Stiles ducked his head and he let out a whine as he felt his hole constrict around his alpha's tongue as he came. The alpha only rumbled happily when slick flooded its' tongue and cum painted the leaves underneath him.

It licked his hole a few more times before moving away slightly to give him some time to recover. Not that it was very patient as he could feel its thick cock already starting to press against his virgin hole.

Slowly, it inched its way inside his over-sensitive body. Stiles shuddered and whined as he got stretched, the cock brushing against his prostate. He knew that if he wasn't a wolf, wasn't its' mate, that it would tear him apart. But as such the cock slid into his wet hole without any problems.

The alpha grunted once it was fully inside. Stiles felt every little twitch of the cock that filled him to the brim, its' heat making him squirm in discomfort.

It started to thrust roughly into him, not giving him anymore time to adjust, not giving him any mercy as it claimed him. With every thrust he heard the growls from above him and didn't hold any sounds back to please the alpha.

After a while he could feel the base of its' dick swell, could feel it stretch him even more as the alpha forced it in and out of him with every thrust.

Stiles felt the alpha bend over him without slowing its' thrusts. It bit down on his neck to keep him still as it forced its knot inside one last time and tied them together. He came again as he felt the alpha shoot its' cum deep inside his body as his hole tightened around its' dick.

Growling and heavy breathing were the only sounds heard for the next hour as they waited for the knot to go down.

When the knot finally went down, Stiles had come on it a few more times. His legs were covered in slick while his stomach was rounded with cum and his own soaked into the ground beneath him. Stiles let out a surprised moan as his hole clenched down as the alpha pulled out as to not let any cum escape. The alpha rumbled happily as it saw this and gave his hole an affectionate lick before it left him.

Stiles took his time to stand up and walk home. It was still early morning and his dad was (hopefully) still sleeping. He didn't want to know how he would react to see his son in this state. While he walked he was more than happy for his hole clenching up. The same way would have taken him way longer and would have been way messier with so much cum dripping out of him.

Later, in the shower when Stiles held his hole open to let the cum drip out of him he couldn't stop a whine from escaping him at the loss.

-:-

A few days later was the first time Stiles met the alpha in human form.

It was late at night. His dad was out following a new lead and Stiles was alone practicing his shift, when he felt the physical presence of the alpha, thought it wasn't as strong as usual.

He slowly made his way downstairs as he heard the heartbeat approach the backdoor. He hesitated for a second before opening the door.

Stiles took in everything his gaze could reach: the slicked back hair, the blue eyes, the sharp angles of his face and the scars that disappeared down his collar.

“Hello Stiles,” greeted the alpha as his mouth that curved into a smile. “Alpha,” was the only thing Stiles managed to answer. The smile turned into a toothy grin. “Please, call me Peter. We have a lot to discuss.” Stiles only nodded and lead Peter into the living room. Stiles sat down on the couch while Peter placed an armchair directly in front of him before he sat down. “I imagine you have questions,” said Peter, most likely reffering to the whole werewolf thing, but Stiles was looking for something else.

“You carved a spiral into a deer. When you first bit me I felt pure rage from you. Are you going to force me into helping you achieve revenge?” Stiles searched Peter's blank face for an answer to his question. A minute later, Peter still hasn't answered him and he was starting to shift in his seat. Peter watched him for a bit more before opening his mouth.

“Do you know what you are? Do you fully understand what is expected of you?” Peter asked him, his eyes staring deep into Stiles'. Stiles licked his lips and watched as Peter's gaze flickered to his mouth briefly before returning to his eyes.

“Yes, alpha.” Peter lifted his right hand to stroke Stiles cheek, made sure that his sleeve rode up to expose some of his scars as if to test Stiles' resolve. A thumb moved over his lips and he melted into the hand holding him.

“That's good. You're already being such a good little mate for me. You can give me something far more valuable than simple revenge, Stiles. Something that no one else could give me.”

Peter let his hand wander lower. Down over Stiles left pec and nipple. Stiles shuddered in anticipation as it continued downwards. It stilled when it reached his lower stomach. The touch made a part of him wish that he was still filled, wanted to see Peter's face as he slid his hands over the place that held his cubs.

Stiles knew that something must have gone trough the bond as Peter's eyes were tinted red the next time he spoke.

“I would be stupid to spend my time to run after hunters when it would be much more beneficial for me to talk about them with a certain Sheriff. I'm sure he would welcome a poor, lonely wolf in his house - especially if it meant that someone was there to watch his troublemaker son.”

A wide, smug grin stretched over Peter's face making the scars stand out even more. Stiles shuddered once more and arousal filled the air. Peter didn't even try to hide the fact that he was breathing it in, his eyes burning brighter and hands grapping his.

“Why don't you show me your room while we wait for your father?” Peter suggested. It took all of Stiles' concentration to not trip while leading the way – especially when Peter decided that it was perfectly fine to slap his ass while walking up the stairs.

-:-

Being taken by Peter in his human form was very different from his alpha form.

For one Peter liked to talk. A lot. He liked to whisper dirty promises in Stiles ear, to tell Stiles how to move, when to quiet down, when to beg. Peter loved the control he had and Stiles was more than happy to give it to him.

Another thing was that while in alpha-form he liked Stiles on all fours, Peter apparently preferred it when Stiles was facing him.

Lying spread out underneath him, Stiles understood why: facing him meant that Peter could see everything: every little expression, every little movement, every little feeling. They were all laid out for Peter to see, to consume, to make his.

It was the last claim Peter had to stake and now Stiles completely belonged to him.

Stiles knew that he shouldn't feel so relieved to belong to a not really sane alpha werewolf, but he did. For the first time since before his mom got sick he felt as if he could trust someone else to take care of his everything while he laid back and took a break.

Later, when Peter knotted him and Stiles watched the scars on Peter's hand fade as it laid possessively over his stomach that was beginning to bulge with cum, he melted into Peter's embrace and allowed himself to really relax for the first time since he turned.

He did it. He seduced Peter away from killing half the town. Now all that was left was convincing his dad, but Peter seems to have that planned out already. Plus, why not make Peter do all the work for him? 


End file.
